


five ways Merlin saves Arthur

by snottygrrl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>erm, five ways that Merlin saves Arthur</p>
            </blockquote>





	five ways Merlin saves Arthur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/gifts).



> another of [my five things meme-age](http://snottygrrl.dreamwidth.org/481162.html) drabblets. this time the prompt from the wonderful glim: _5 ways Merlin saves Arthur (non-canon setting, maybe?)_. i failed at the non-canon setting, but there was a _maybe?_ there at least, so i feel as if i had a bit of leeway.

  

  1. When yet another magic user tries to seek revenge in the middle of great hall, Merlin steps into the path of the spell. Despite having been saved from the same fate, Arthur whinges for the four days it takes for the spell to wear off and Merlin to regain his adulthood. However, the knights secretly enjoy watching over the mischief wee ten-year-old.
  

  2. Gwaine isn’t exactly sure how he ended up shoulder to shoulder with Arthur fighting a magical creature with far too many appendages, but he knows absolutely that Merlin is somehow responsible for it.
  

  3. One minute Arthur is barely keeping three bandits at bay — his knights too occupied with their own foes to come to his aid. And the next moment, two of them are on the ground and Arthur’s sword is at the throat of the third. Lancelot glances quickly around to make sure that no one else noticed anything odd, but they all look completely unaware. Even Merlin seems oblivious to what his magic has done.
  

  4. Morgana wonders if she’ll ever find Arthur without his annoying little manservant at his side. It doesn’t make any sense, but somehow Arthur seems stronger when Merlin’s next to him. She’s almost sure she and her sister would have been able to defeat Arthur by now if it weren’t for him.
  

  5. Gaius remembers Arthur before Merlin came to Camelot, young, arrogant and quick to anger. It’s not as if Merlin’s gone about trying to change Arthur, but his unflinching faith has made Arthur into a more compassionate prince, a stronger fighter, a better man. Gaius of all people knows how many times Merlin has had to resort to magic to protect Arthur, however he’s equally sure that without Merlin’s friendship, all the magic in the world would not save Arthur and Camelot with him in the long run.
  




End file.
